Les Dieux des Avengers
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Tony a décidé de faire un calendrier comme les Dieux du stade mais version Avengers... Steve a besoin d'aide et Thor va s'en charger.


Ceci est pour Angelyoru. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Les Dieux des Avengers :

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Steve le savait très bien. Tony avait déclaré que les Avengers devaient faire un calendrier pour rivaliser avec les Dieux du stade parce que l'un des mannequins du dit calendrier avait mis Tony au défi de le faire. Et aujourd'hui, Thor, Tony, Clint, Natasha et lui se retrouvaient là, pour une séance photo. Et comme Bruce ne voulait pas participer, c'est lui qui allait prendre les photos, malgré son malaise. Natasha avait soufflé le studio entier par sa beauté, son élégance et sa façon de jouer avec le décor pour masquer ses courbes non sans en faire saliver plus d'un. Actuellement, Tony faisait à peu près la même chose, grâce au quelques pièces d'armures qu'il portait :

-Avez-vous déjà fait cela ami Steve ?, demanda Thor en se plaçant à côté de Capitaine America.

-Non, jamais. Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire non plus.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez un corps fantastique, aucune raison de le masquer.

Steve rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Entendre un tel compliment de la part du dieu du tonnerre était un véritable honneur. Encore plus pour Steve dont l'être entier désirait l'attention de l'Asgardien, même s'il refusait de l'admettre :

-Steve ! A toi !

Le nommé poussa un profond soupir, il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ça. Il avança timidement vers le décor et porta son attention sur l'appareil photo. Il ne restait que Bruce et Thor dans le studio :

-Je suis obligé ?

-Tout dépend. Est-ce que tu veux que Tony te fasse griller les fesses avec ses lasers de paume ?

Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire prendre en photo avec Thor dont les yeux étaient vissés sur lui. Le Capitaine dégluti. Il inspira profondément avant de retirer son peignoir et de le poser en dehors du décor :

-Tu as gardé ton caleçon ?

-Je ne veux pas être nu ! Et puis, personne ne le verra si je cache bien.

Bruce haussa les épaules avant de se concentrer sur l'appareil photo. Steve était tout sauf à l'aise lorsqu'il prit son bouclier entre ses mains :

-N'essaye surtout pas de te détendre, se moqua gentiment Bruce.

-J'aimerais t'y voir, lui répondit Steve.

Le désigné photographe réussit tout de même à prendre une jolie photo de lui et de son bouclier mais, non, définitivement, il n'était pas à l'aise :

-Attendez ami Banner. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas seul Steve se sentirait plus à l'aise.

Le premier Avengers rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Thor ne pouvait pas avoir suggéré de le rejoindre devant l'objectif. Si ? Lorsque le dieu s'avança vers lui, il arriva à la conclusion que si. Steve dégluti. Il était un soldat, il devait se reprendre immédiatement :

-Un partenaire vous aiderait peut-être à vous détendre.

-Euh…

-Essayons voulez-vous.

Détendre n'était peut-être pas le mot, mettre son cerveau en mode « OFF » était peut-être plus juste. Davantage lorsque Thor fit glisser son peignoir le long de ses bras musclés pour le retirer avant de le jeter au loin. Les yeux de Steve descendirent lentement sur le torse bombé du dieu en face de lui pour détailler ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux… Steve releva vivement la tête, rouge comme une tomate et fixa un point imaginaire très loin de Thor. Oui, le dieu de la foudre était nu. Totalement nu.

« Respire Steve, respire. Tout va bien se passer… Ne regarde pas en bas. Ne regarde pas en bas. ».

Thor prit le menton de Steve entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, derrière le bouclier tourné vers l'objectif. Les joues du soldat se colorèrent encore plus de rouge alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux du dieu :

-On y va les gars ?

-Quand vous voulez Ami Banner.

Et la première photo fut prise. Steve était telle une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Thor. Il le laissait le manipuler à sa guise sans rien dire, leur proximité le déconnectant totalement de la réalité :

-On à ce qu'il nous faut je pense, finit par dire Bruce après une demi-heure de photos.

En plus des photos du duo, il avait également réussit à faire des photos de ces deux amis séparément :

-Parfait. Nous n'avons plus qu'à donner tout ça à Tony pour qu'il fasse le montage des images pour le calendrier.

-Merci Bruce.

-Merci à tous les deux.

Le scientifique plia ses affaires, laissant les deux blonds seuls dans le studio. Steve se gratta l'arrière de la tête en rougissant :

-Merci… D'être venu devant l'objectif avec moi.

-Vous sembliez avoir besoin d'assistance.

Steve émit un petit rire :

-Je n'ai jamais été vraiment à l'aise face à un objectif d'appareil photo ou de caméra.

Thor fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien je… Mon corps est particulier…

Le dieu posa le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule gauche de Steve et les fit lentement descendre le long de son bras :

-Vous avez pourtant un corps magnifique.

Les joues de Steve s'enflammèrent davantage alors qu'un long frisson parcourait son dos et qu'une douce chaleur commençait à irradier de son bas-ventre. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressentir du plaisir. Certes, il était heureux de recevoir un tel compliment de la part de Thor, mais sans doute, ne le disait-il que d'un point de vue amical :

-Euh… Merci.

Les mains de Thor se posèrent sur ses abdominaux et y restèrent un moment :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec votre corps… Vous êtes magnifique. Parfaitement équilibré dans vos proposions. Et particulièrement bien membré.

Steve couina de surprise lorsque la main droite de Thor s'enroula subitement autour de son sexe : -Woh ! Stop.

Le soldat tenta de reculer mais le bras gauche de Thor s'enroula rapidement autour de lui pour le plaquer contre son corps. Collant leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre :

-Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Thor ?

-Je poursuis mon assistance. Et je vais vous glorifier au point que vous ne douterez plus jamais de la beauté de votre corps.

La seconde d'après, les lèvres du dieu étaient sur les siennes et les dévoraient avec appétit. Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous la surprise. Etait-ce bien en train d'arriver ? Etait-il vraiment en train d'être embrassé par Thor, fils d'Odin, dieu du tonnerre ? Et ce même personnage avait-il réellement une main sur… Là ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai… C'était impensable. Que se passait-il ? Le premier Avenger ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il ferma les yeux en gémissant de plaisir lorsque la main se mit en mouvement. De légers va-et-vient très lents, trop lents même. Thor en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire pour caresser sa jumelle. C'était délicieux. Steve avait un goût particulier et unique que le dieu se savait déjà incapable de se passer maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Il continua de piller la bouche du blond contre lui sans cesse les mouvements de son autre main. Au contraire, il les accéléra. Steve rompit le baiser pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

-On ne devrait pas…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous en avez envie et j'en ai envie. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas ?

Oui pourquoi ? Steve ne pouvait pas nier qu'il brûlait de désir pour Thor. Et si le dieu disait en avoir envie… Il ne pouvait que le croire… Et la longueur qu'il sentait pulsée et se raidir contre sa cuisse ne lui indiquait pas le contraire. Steve plaqua ses deux mains sur la nuque de Thor et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il se mit à gémir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le plaisir parcourait son corps. Il avait chaud, il tremblait et son corps se mouvait de sa propre initiative contre celui de Thor :

-C'est bien. Laissez-vous aller. Je m'occupe de tout.

Le terrien ferma les yeux et lâcha totalement prise. Il était foutu de toute façon, alors autant profiter. Thor sourit. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer maintenant que Steve avait décidé de cesser de réfléchir. Captain planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Thor pour se donner un peu de contenance tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le plaisir déferlait dans leurs veines comme de la lave en fusion. Thor avait du mal à contrôler son désir pour le terrien alors que ce dernier se frottait allégrement contre lui et que ses propres doigts étaient occupés à lui donner du plaisir. Il allait craquer… :

-Thor…, gémit Steve.

S'en fut trop pour le dieu du tonnerre. Il poussa Steve sur l'un des grands canapés présents sur le décor de photographie que Tony avait fait installer. Le premier Avengers était encore plus beau en cet instant. Assit sur le canapé, les joues rouges de plaisir, le souffle court, son sexe dressé entre ses jambes… Le dieu passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Une divine vision… Et Thor allait la vénérer avec la même ardeur que celle du combat. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de l'emblème des Etats-Unis et les écarta davantage pour se faire de la place. L'Asgardien posa ses genoux à terre et déposa une série de baisers sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Steve. Ce dernier se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure en gémissant de plaisir. Sa langue lapa le précum au sommet du sexe de son amant et sourit en voyant le plaisir devenir plus intense sur les traits de son partenaire :

-Pas… Là…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est… Sale.

-Pas du tout. Et même si c'est le cas, je vais arranger ça.

Thor n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de prendre le gland en bouche pour le suçoter avec attention. Steve se cambra en gémissant. Si le paradis existe, il en était proche :

-Thor…

Le dieu fit glisser sa bouche plus bas sur la hampe du premier Avenger, le faisant gémir plus fort. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses pour se poser sur les hanches de Steve. Il fallait qu'il le maintienne en place pour ce qui allait suivre. Thor se retira entièrement avant de le ravaler intégralement. Le dos du terrien se cambra violement sous le plaisir alors qu'il poussait un véritable cri de plaisir. L'emblème américain était magnifique ainsi, haletant, cambrer, gémissant, tremblant et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Le dieu du tonnerre était fier de lui. C'était par ses actions qu'il rendait encore plus beau son frère d'arme… Son plus brûlant désir. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué mais obtenir le droit de toucher ainsi Steve était une chose qu'il avait rêvée de faire… Et il était désormais accro. Il ne laisserait plus personne s'approcher de ce délicieux corps. Personne sauf lui. Thor s'employa à accélérer ses mouvements et à creuser ses joues pour appliquer plus de pression sur le sexe du blond :

-Thor ! Stop ! Je…

Oui, il savait. Il savait parfaitement, par les tremblants du corps contre le sien ce qui allait se passer. Et il souhaitait par-dessus tout que Steve lâche complétement prise pour en savourer les conséquences. L'Asgardien esquissa un sourire alors qu'il concentrait une partie de son pouvoir sur le bout de ses doigts. Alors qu'il sentit la première contraction indiquant l'approche imminente de l'orgasme de son partenaire, Thor libéra un peu de foudre le long de la peau de Steve. Ce dernier se cambra en criant de plaisir alors que tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient et laissait l'orgasme ravager son corps en entier. Les mains de Thor amortissaient chacun des mouvements involontaires de son bassin. Les vagues de plaisir le submergeaient totalement et lorsqu'elles se retirèrent, son énergie avait disparue. Le premier Avenger ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Thor avait avalé tout ce que Steve lui avait offert sans hésiter une seule seconde. Et là encore, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de son goût. Il n'en perdit pas une goutte et prit soin de laper tout ce qui avait pu lui échapper. Puis il dessina une ligne de baiser jusqu'à sa bouche :

-Tu es encore plus délicieux que je ne le pensais. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi désormais Steve.

Le nommé rouvrit les yeux et observa un moment le visage du dieu. Il venait d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de sa vie avec son plus grand fantasme. Et le dit fantasme lui avouait presque en vouloir encore… Il ne devrait pas… Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie d'être le gentil garçon que tout le monde pensait qu'il était… Et qu'il était. Il avait envie de faire ce qu'il avait envie. Et là, tout de suite, c'est de Thor dont il avait envie :

-Utilise encore ta foudre…

-Avec plaisir.

Et ils s'embrassèrent alors à pleine bouche. Le sérum le rendait endurant, plus qu'un humain normal, et cela tombait bien car son partenaire n'était pas non plus un humain normal, mais un dieu…

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
